Win you over
by MiscellaneousTopics
Summary: Edward Elric has known Envy since freshmen year but never had the guts to say anything. Will things be different now? Can Edward win over his Envy? Edvy Edward and Envy Yaoi shonen-ai
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys the reason I've been away for so long is because I've been dealing with some of my own drama and yaoi (in reality, Yuri) story. So I will eventually finish "Unhealthy" and "Envy's new years" but for now I just need to get this story out there. It's an Edward and Envy fan fiction but alternate universe. It's all been based on what has happened for the time I was gone.

Three sets of Elrics quietly rode in the cherry toned car. One, glasses, middle aged and all smiled gently as he droved down the road. In the back seats sat the two brothers. Edward Elric, the eldest, stared outside the window with a bored expression in his golden eyes that matched his neatly pulled back hair. The younger Elric was Alphonse who, unlike his brother, grinned happily as he seemed to bounce on the seats. The ride was quiet, only noises were the sound of books jumbling around in their backpacks when they drove over bumps.

Alphonse, being the sweet, talkative one, broke the silence.

"I'm so excited brother! I wonder what our classes are like!" Despite the brunette's cheery attitude, Edward simply scoffed and continued to glare out the window.

"Great, another year of gum infested desks, detentions, and bitchy teachers. I'm bursting with sugary goodness." Ignoring the sarcastic remark, Alphonse went on about how he was excited to see all his friends again while Edward sighed.

The cherry car pulled up into the parking lot where Ametris High stood. The blond simply groaned, hating the fact that he still had two more years of high school to go.

"Bye dad!" the younger Elric waved. Hohenheim smiled and waved back, ignoring his older son's cold glare.

"Come on, or we're going to be late."

Edward soon departed from his brother as they walked into the building. The school mascot, a lion, was seen everywhere along with pictures of all the school's achievements vainly displayed in a trophy case. The blond swiftly took of his backpack, rummaging through the mess to see if he could find his schedule. He managed to find the crumpled up piece of yellowish paper. Flattening it out, his annoyed golden gaze fixated themselves to see what he had this year.

Homeroom was still the same, room E-3 with Havoc. Second period was English with Greed, weird name, in E-8. Third period was orchestra with Sheska. Fourth period included science with Tim Marcoh, room D-12. Fifth period was Math with Sloth, another strange name, and it's in room E-6. Sixth period was History with Armstrong, shudder, in room C-5. Lunch was seventh period. Eighth period was in room C-10, Spanish taught by Fuery. Ninth period was gym with Izumi Curtis. And the last period was luckily an easy one, art, with Kimblee.

The blond wondered to himself if he would have any of his few friends in his classes. Since the school itself is divided into three sections, the C section (no pun intended), the E section, and the D section. Edward was in the E section while a majority of his friends were in the C section. The few friends he had in the E section with him were Ling and Riza. Everyone else was in a different section including his brother who was in the D section.

Edward quickly walked to his homeroom, dropped all his stuff, and then walked out. He and his friends had a little tradition they have done since freshmen year. Everyone would meet up at Roy's locker before the second bell rang for homeroom. Ed had been going there every day, despite the fact he had to walk an awful long way and occasionally be late for homeroom.

So why should this morning be different? He quickly scuffled through the halls, pushing his way past others, doing his best to ignore the short remarks the idiots gave. After darting down one final staircase he found himself at the circle that gathered every morning.

"Ed!" Roy slapped him on the back, earning him a glare and a little more than playful punch in the arm. But before the raven could reply, he was soon cut off by Riza's comment.

"So how was your summer Ed?"

"Aw you already know the answer to that."

"Dull and boring?"

"Worse, went to Pinako's." Edward winced at the name he just uttered.

"Oh come on, your aunt's not that bad." Roy remarked.

"Pfft. You'll stick up for anything that's labeled female," the blond snapped.

"Hey I'm into cougars," Roy snickered before being slapped by two blondes. One being his girlfriend Riza, the other was none other but Winry.

"You'll never learn will you?" Winry sighed.

"Speaking on his behalf, probably not," Riza said. Ed then randomly mingled throughout the circle, he was chatting up with Mei, one of Alphonse's friends, before being dragged away.

"Hey what the?" the golden eyes boy sputtered before feeling something heavy being dropped into his arms.

"Thanks for holding it for me Eddie boy," Ling chuckled at the sight of Edward struggling to hold his saxophone.

"Remind me again, why do I hold this monstrosity for you?" He gasped.

"Because you love me."

"Oh yes, you're just one big bundle of joy to be around. Just a great pal who eats me out of my house," Edward rolled his eyes as his grasp became sweaty around the beast of an instrument.

"But that's why you love me so much!" The golden eyes rolled again before scanning around for an escape.

His eyes wandered around until he fixed his gaze upon a grand sight. There stood what he thought was Envy but with his hair down to his waist instead to his knees in freshmen year. Rouge soon painted itself on the blonde's face as he struggled to keep his eyes away. Feeling like cheesy soap opera, he felt a wave of memories come crashing back into his mind.

FLASHBACK

"_Ugh, I hate cooking!" The blond collapsed into a floury mess. Ling chuckled as he cracked an egg into a bowl. An eye peered up in pure jealousy._

"_How come you're so good at it?"_

"_Dude its home ED; it even has your name in it Ed." The Asian chuckled at his own joke while the blond rolled his eyes._

"_Everyone can cook, I thought you could too."_

"_Nah the cooking genes are all in Alphonse."_

_ Ling shrugged before beating the eggs._

"_Whatever, but you better gets up before the teacher comes back. Here go get the milk, it's in the fridge." The short blond dragged himself from his pile of flour to the fridge. _

_As he was returning with the filthy liquid he found himself face planting into a wall, a wall wearing black._

"_Oh sorry," he mumbled before doing a double take. _

_ The boy or girl he had bumped into had remarkable eyes of unworldly color. They were so strange; such an incredible shade of violet, Edward really shouldn't talk since he had yellow eyes. But the boy or girl also had a bright green color to their ridiculously long hair. At least down to their knees. The clothing they wore didn't really help on determining the gender of this person. Edward didn't know if he should be awed by this beautiful girl or disgusted by this weird boy._

_ "Sorry," the person replied. Edward's eyes widened as the person walked away. It became clear what gender the beauty was, male._

FLASHBACK

But Envy looked so much different then he did two year ago, then again a lot of people do including Edward himself who now wore his hair in a ponytail instead of a braid. But honestly he thought Envy looked even more beautiful with the waist length hair. He still wore his trademark headband as he was busy chatting away with Lust, completely unaware of the gawking blond.

Edward's mind filled with whether he should talk to the amethyst eyed boy or not. Before he could make up his mind, the second bell rang, signaling the group to scatter back to their homerooms.

"Come on let's go before we're late!" Ling and Riza had to drag Ed back to the E section since he was still in an awing phase.

"What's wrong with him?" Ling asked. Riza shrugged before all three of them stormed down the halls, rushing to class or face detention with Izumi Curtis.

Well that's the first chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. It's kind of short but it will get longer and there will be more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Now Edward wasn't the type to fall in love so quickly, he's only had about three crushes in his whole life. The first one was obvious to just about everyone, Winry. Winry was Ed's best friend since forever; they stuck together throughout elementary as well as middle school. Seeing that they were inseparable, naturally everyone though they'd eventually get together.

Now that Ed had reflected back on this, maybe it was the pressure around that made him like her for a while. Since now, if he ever considered dating her, the thought is enough to make him vomit. He saw Winry as sister, so he dated her it would be like…dating Alphonse!

Second crush was on a girl named Rose, someone he barely knew at the time. Rose moved here from a small town in seventh grade, her innocent face and foreign accent was enough to make any guy drool. Almost every boy in seventh grade had a crush on her at least once; this almost meant Edward as well.

Like most of the other guys, he just based his feelings on looks so when he finally worked up the courage to ask her out, he had no idea what he was getting himself into. At first the brunette refused politely, but being the hormonal teen Ed was, he kept pushing it until she finally said yes in ninth grade. A small victory that might have been at the time but soon it became a nightmare.

Rose was a complete religious nut; she wouldn't hold hands much less kiss Edward. She also lectured to him everyday about our lord and savior and tried to convince to go to confession with her. Being the strong atheist he was, he quickly refused and became more aggravated by her attempts to convert him. When she brought over a priest to his house, he finally cut the rope there, ending his first relationship.

Last but not least, all of these past stories lead up to the third crush or suitor. This one who clouded the blonde's mind with questions about everything. Edward was recently recovering from the disaster known as Rose when he entered freshman year. Ed seemed like he wasn't looking for a girlfriend since everyone now knew of the true Rose. But that still didn't stop Mai from pursuing the blond even though she only heard of him.

After finding out Edward was short definitely changed the girl's mind and made her react violently upon the poor boy. Afraid of all women, except for Winry since she didn't count as a girl, the blond snickered; he never wanted to be in another relationship. Of course then Envy came into the story.

-Time jump-

"Hey Shrimp, you okay?" Feeling his left eye twitch, the blond let out a series of curses at the other.

"Whoa take it easy there, I'm just kidding." Ling rubbed his ear, hearing the short one mutter something along the lines of "idiot".

"So what's with the zoning out into space? You're usually here with the rest of us on earth."

"Hmm it's nothing; um can I ask you a random question?"

"Depends, what do I get out of it?"

"The satisfaction you helped someone," Edward sarcastically replied.

"Hmm," The Asian tapped his fingers along his chin, eyes squinting pretending to think about the offer.

"I'll buy you ice cream for a week," this offer seemed to satisfy Ling.

"Okay so what's the 'random question'?" Ling waved his hands around when he said "random question".

"Um well, promise me you won't ask why I need to know." Ling raised an eyebrow as he now stood with his arms crossed.

"Okay depends on the question though…" He really wasn't sure what he just agreed to.

"You know that kid with the green hair in the morning?" Edward felt his mouth go dry even thought he wasn't sure why.

"Yeah…" The black haired teen wasn't sure where this was going.

"You think I should grow my hair out like that?" A moment of silence passed by before laughter erupted from the Asian teen.

"Hey! You don't need to laugh at it," the blonde's face was now painted with embarrassment and anger.

"Well you can grow it out like that; I mean you already look like a girl." Ling smirked, waiting for the outburst to come.

"Oh and this is coming from the guy who wears his hair in a fucking ponytail!" His golden eyes spat daggers at the other teen.

"News flash Ed, you also wear your hair like that," Ling flicked at the blond locks neatly tied into ponytail.

"Pfft, forget I even asked you that, I can see that you're no help." Edward waved his hand as if he could dismiss the topic.

"Now wait, I've got a couple of questions to ask now. Why do you want to grow it out like that?"

"No way, you said you wouldn't ask!" Edward's demand sounded more like a whine.

"I said it depended on the question, so now I want to know, why grow it out like Envy's?"

"I don't know," the blond straight out lied to one of his best friend's face.

"You know Envy's a dude right?"

"Yeah I know." An awkward moment passed before the bell rang for tenth period.

"See you tomorrow," Ling rushed out the door.

"Yeah, see yah," Edward muttered to himself.

-Time jump-

About a month passed by since the awkward question incident. A lot can happen in a month, Edward decided to grow his hair out, wore black, tight clothing, and even got glasses. The new look caused many to think he was going Goth or emo but even worse rumors were spreading out. For some reason, everyone thought his best friend since the beginning was a lesbian. Seriously they thought Winry was a lesbian.

It's not that Ed wouldn't be supportive but the idea seemed ridiculous since she was always constantly head over heels for random guys.

"Has everyone gone retarded?" she would shout when she overheard people gossiping about her. As much as the blond would love to help his childhood friend out, he had some problems of his own to think about.

Even though Winry may not have been gay, Ed questioned whether he was or not.

Edward knew he kind of liked girls, they're really pretty and all but he hated the drama that came with them. The blond groaned as he continued to stare off into space. The history review consisted of Armstrong going on and on about his family retributions to history, while flexing his muscles of course, so he felt no need to pay attention.

As he continued to debate with himself he felt himself snap back into reality as Armstrong's voice boomed throughout the room.

"I WOULD LIKE YOU ALL TO WELCOME OUR NEWEST STUDENT TRANSFERING FROM THE C SECTION, MR. ENVY SIN." The blonde's eye instantly lightened up at the name.

Envy stood there awkwardly, his amethyst eyes gave off an aloof emotion. He was kind of slouching over, giving off the lazy feeling.

"MR. SIN WOULD YOU LIKE TO TELL THE CLASS ABOUT YOURSELF?" A brief glint of annoyance sprang into his eyes as winced from all of the yelling. He shook his head no before sitting down in the only seat available, right next to our blushing blond.

"ALRIGHT BACK TO OUR LESSON…" Edward struggled to focus all of his attention to Armstrong's ramblings instead of the teen next to him. Sweat built up on his beet red face, his leg nervously bounced up and down as he mentally scolded himself. Even though his brain screamed to remain calm, his heart kept a rapid beating so loud he swore the whole class could hear.

Right when Edward thought he entered the safe zone, meaning there was only five minutes of class left, something interrupted his concentration on remaining calm.

"Are you okay o'chibi-san?" This flick was enough to send the rest crashing down.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL BREAK DOWN YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!" The green haired teen winced from the sudden shout along with the rest of the class.

"MR. ELRIC DO WE HAVE A PROBLEM HERE?"

"No Mr. Armstrong," Edward muttered now flushed with embarrassment.

"NO MORE OUTBURSTS NOW! WHY YOU SHOULDN'T BE ASHAMED OF YOUR HEIGHT, WHY MY GREAT AUNT…" The class was luckily saved by the bell, no pun intended, as everyone grabbed their books and ran away from the psycho teacher.

"You really need to control your temper o'chibi-san," Envy smirked, waiting for the outburst to come.

"Don't call me small you bastard," the blond muttered, a bright red covered his face.

"Well would you prefer o'chibi-chan?" the sin smiled a Cheshire cat smile.

"Don't call me a girl," this didn't really seem like a command, it was more like a statement. Envy slid his black backpack over his shoulder as he walked out of the classroom he said one last thing to the chibi.

"By the way, chibi had two meanings you know. One does mean small, the other means cute." Smiling at Edward's gawking reaction, Envy slipped out of the door. As Envy was heading to his next class, Edward was left to wonder. What wads that supposed to mean?


	3. Chapter 3

"What was that supposed to mean?" Edward mumbled to himself, one hand drying his blond locks, the other reaching for his phone. Falling back onto his bed, his golden eyes faced the ceiling before glancing over to his phone. Four new text messages, all from Russell, his friend from camp…five years ago.

"Hey Ed!" the door suddenly flew open, signaling Edward to grab the nearby towel.

"Christ, Al! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Ed nervously wrapped the towel around his waist, his face burned with embarrassment. The younger Elric seemed to ignore what his brother had just said since he continued with his conversation.

"Anyway, can you drive me to my new friend's house later?" Ed sighed; leave it up to Al to make new friends, every year while Edo stuck with the few good ones he had.

"Sure, what time?" his reply hinted a bit of envy but Al was either too happy to notice or too polite.

"Um, uh…now?" the Brunette chuckled nervously.

Edward stared at his brother for a good minute before remarking in an annoyed tone, "Seriously? Now?"

"Um yeah, can you please?" Alphonse tilted his head to the side slightly, looked up with bright, big, hazel eyes, and whimpered silently. Edward sighed, while he grabbing his keys from the top of his drawer he turned to his younger sibling.

"What's the address?"

"Oh thank you so much Nii-San!" Al quickly hugged Ed before dashing out of Ed's room. The blond stood there mumbling to no one in particular while he got dressed, "What is with all the Japanese that's been going on? Another stupid fad…" He fumbled throughout his drawers and closet to find everything was in the wash except for a couple of items.

"Out of all the days…" He remarked sarcastically.

The only clothes left were some stuff that Winry gave to him as a joke, a black jacket, and leather pants one size too small, and an oversized bright red cloak thing.

"No way in hell am I wearing that," he treaded down to the laundry room in hope to find something else. His journey was stopped midway as he heard both the dryer and washing machine turn on.

Now the blond could always try to fit into Alphonse's clothes but as much as he didn't want to admit, Alphonse was taller than him by two inches and therefore Al's clothes were out of the question. Loudly groaning, he glared at the red cloak before actually trying it on.

"Hope no one sees me like this," he groaned.

"Don't say a word," Edward barked as he got in the car. The blond has expected his brother to be bursting out in laughter but remarkably he was just smiling like his usual self.

"Why? It looks nice on you." Edward seemed to consider the compliment to be true for a second before marking it a lie.

"Yeah and Roy values chastity."

"No really it looks good on you."

"Whatever, you've got your keys and cell on you?" Ed tried to guide away from the topic.

"Yep," The blond noticed that Al seemed to overly happy going to this new friend of his but quickly dismissed the thought.

"Okay is this it?" the cherry car pulled up into the driveway of a humongous house. Edward awed silently and wondered who would need this gigantic mansion like thing. Alphonse nodded before getting out of the car.

"Okay so what time do I pick you up?"

"Um around 6:30, okay?"

"Okay then, have fun."

"Tch you sound like mom, Alphonse teased before earning a playful punch.

Edward pulled out of the driveway and drove away from the mansion; he was on the street right before their house before something caught his straw color like eyes. His eyes glanced over before doing a double take. The older Elric uttered a string of curses before slapping his forehead, Al had forgotten his inhaler.

"Al you dumb ass…" the blond turned around and drove back to his little brother friend's house.

Ed quickly pressed his thumb against the doorbell and waited for someone to come to the door. He heard barking and yelling before he heard footsteps come closer to the doorway. When he saw who was standing at the door he felt his jaw drop to the ground in shock.

"Hey o'chibi-san! Miss me already?" Envy smirked as he seemed to enjoy the chibi's reaction.

"Envy? What the hell are you doing here?" He shrieked.

"Oh you know, I like break into people's houses and steal all their stuff." A long pause drifted between the two before

"A joke, that was a joke Chibi." Envy smiled when he saw Edward's left eye twitch.

"How am I supposed to know? You already look like a psychotic palm tree," Edward glared. Purple eyes narrowed before Envy replied darkly.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"My brother forgot his inhaler; I believe he's here with a friend." Edward crossed his arms.

"I was wondering why that kid was here, here I'll give it to him." Envy extended his hand forward; the blond noticed he was wearing black fingerless gloves.

"Um and how do I now if I can trust you or not?"

"Hmm good point, after all I just might forget," Envy laughed at his own dark humor before pointing to the staircase behind him.

"Upstairs and second door from the left."

"Al, you forgot your inhaler!" Edward knocked on the door, hoping it was the right room and not another one of Envy's infamous pranks. The door creaked open before he saw a small scrawny pre-teen open the door. This guy was smaller than Ed, if that was possible, possessed a wild mane of frizzy black hair, and like his older brother he also had purple eyes.

"Um is Al here?"

"Hey Ed! Why are you here?" Al walked up behind the strange boy.

"You forgot your inhaler dumb ass; I swear you'd lose your head if you didn't have me."

"Remind me to say thanks for having such a modest brother," Al laughed. The blond was about to turn and leave before he felt someone suffocate him.

"Aw he's so adorable! Is he one of your little friends Wrath?" Edward glanced up to see that his attacker was his mom.

"Hey Sloth, he's just here for his brother," Envy appeared out of no where.

"I really wish you would call me mom," she pouted before releasing the crushed Edward.

"And I really wish I had pony," Envy snickered before his mom rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Edward.

"Now you look familiar, where have I seen you before?" she tapped her fingers against her chin. _Same goes with you…_ Edward thought before responding politely back.

"Um I believe you have me in your fifth period Math class." He coughed slightly before watching her eyes light in up.

"That's right, Edward Elric isn't it?" The blond nodded before silently glaring at the snickered palm tree behind Sloth.

"I also believe you have my husband in…second period English right?" Edward nodded again.

"Well would you like to stay for dinner; we would be delighted to have guests."

Edward looked over to Al, who nodded excitingly in approval.

"Sure, we'd be happy to stay."


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: this chapter is from Edward's point of view, no more third person

Feeling I like that wasn't a complete disaster, I sighed as I tapped on the wheel waiting for the light to turn red. At this point it was already pitch black outside and Al had fallen asleep in the car. This wouldn't bother me as much if he didn't snore so much.

Anyway, let me recap what happened at dinner.

So after I had called home to see if it was okay with mom I ended up having to talk Hohenheim so I immediately handed the phone to Al. He frowned at me briefly before taking the phone into his hands. After seeing him nod and mutter few words into the phone and seeing his goofy grin, I knew we had the approval.

Okay so we stayed and while I fidgeted to remain nice and quiet, Al was making light conversation while still being polite. Sometimes I envy him so much for being able to talk to people without worrying about their opinions. Envy's mom and weird brother Wrath seemed to be the only social ones at the table.

So while Al was busy yapping away I had glanced to see the other members on Envy's family. Okay so I had already known Envy, obviously, Sloth, Wrath, and Greed. On the right of Greed was a rather fat and stout, bald man who lived up to his name, Gluttony. Sitting next to Gluttony was the complete opposite, a tall, slender woman who went by the name Lust. She reminded of the models in Winry's magazines, only she was more curvy than thin.

So I had figured out everyone's relation to Envy. Sloth was his mom, I still can't get over how she looks like my mom, and I wonder if Al sees it too. Greed was his dad; they don't seem to get along that well. Wrath was his little brother, Al's age I suppose even though he looks like a 7 year old.

Lust is Envy's sister and I guess Gluttony is her boyfriend however I can't picture what got them together. Gluttony's probably packed and Lust was a gold digger but you never know. But one mystery still remained at the table, a small, elderly woman.

Now I'm not against old people or anything but I can't understand why I felt such a cold vibe from her, kind of how I feel around Kimblee when he goes off on one of his rants. She just sat there, barely eating, staring with cold, harsh eyes at what appeared to be Envy. Since she was the oldest I'm assuming she was Envy's grandma, so maybe she's just senile?

It went silent for a moment; the only sounds were the clinking of the tableware along with the quiet sound of chewing. It stayed like this except for the occasional "pass the salt" or "pass the butter". Silence was my kind of sound. Although I couldn't help but laugh to myself when I saw Alphonse fidgeting, wanting to say something since silence and him never got along.

To me it seemed peaceful; then again I only like it because I'm not expected to say anything.

Of course then everything too a turn from awkward to just plain weird, to be honest I found it frightening.

"So Envy who's your little friend?" the old woman piped up, her cold eyes never looked up from her plate. Neither did his.

"A guy from school," his tone didn't hint anger, it was full of it.

"I see," she continued to eat before asking more questions. I took notice that Sloth seemed to squirm in her seat and everyone except Al and I had averted their glance toward the green haired teen.

"How do you two know each other?" her gaze now met Envy's in a cold lock. His purple eyes glared back, daring her to make another move. Fearing that something could happen I decided to drop in, maybe that was the wrong move.

"We share history together." I looked over to Alphonse to see if he knew what was going on; he just sent me a slight shrug.

My mind kept wondering why she didn't question why Wrath had Alphonse over. Why was she targeting Envy so much? What does she have against him? It seemed like my questions kept piling up like a mountain in my head but I knew I couldn't ask a single one of them.

She sent me an ice cold glance before turning her attention back to Envy, who at this point looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Tell me Envy dear," her voice aloof until she said "dear" with a little extra scorn.

"Is he another one of your toys?" I watched in horror as his amethyst eyes widened before turning dark with fury. I nervously shot my head around to see the others reactions, his parents both seemed surprised while his siblings shied away, eyes averted from the scene.

With a clang of his plate, he rose from the table and stomped away without another word.

"Envy dear…" Sloth rose from her seat but was quickly stopped by Greed who shook his head. She seemed to frown at first but understood that he needed to calm down. I overheard Al whisper to Wrath, "what just happened?" I also want to know the same thing.

By the end of dinner he still wasn't out of his room. His mom tried knocking and asking to come in, only to have silence as a response. Wrath and Lust both tried bribing him with I guess his favorite dessert, chocolate parfait, still no prevail. When Sloth returned she seemed really tired, her eyes drooped down as she gently smiled.

"I'm sorry but Envy seems to be really stubborn today."

"Has this happened before?" Alphonse asked.

"Unfortunately yes, Edward." I looked up when I heard my name.

"Can you talk to him? You might have more luck that me." her smile assured me it was safe to enter the dragon's den.

"Sure" I smiled, but really I was a little nervous.

"Thank you dear, his door is upstairs, all the way to the left."

I treaded up the staircase, not really knowing what I had gotten myself into. You really can't miss Envy's room; it's the only one upstairs with a green door and a sign saying "NO TRESPASSERS ALLOWED OR ELSE YOU WILL FACE MY AWESOMENESS!" Taking a deep sigh, I knocked on the door. No reply.

"Hey Envy…it's um me uh I was uh just wondering if you…wanna talk?" I mentally slapped myself, why was this so hard? I used to have a crush on him, USED TO. Besides that doesn't mean anything anymore, but why do my hands sweat so much? Why can I feel my face beating with red? I breathed in and out in order to calm myself, I heard a bit of rustling before hearing the gentle click of the lock.

He seemed calm now, however he seemed like he couldn't meet my gaze.

"Hey," came the soft reply.

"Um hey," I said quickly, damn it! Why was I so nervous?

"So uh how are you?" I felt myself stutter.

"Fine," he seemed like he didn't want to talk but why would he open the door in the first place then?

Without another word I felt his gloved hands pull on my weird red cloak thing, dragging me inside without warning. Not in a rough way, he pushed me onto his bed where he sat next to me. My golden eyes glanced around, taking in the surrounding. His room was exactly like I suspected. Dark green walls with black everywhere, posters of random metal bands decorated the walls along with clothing on the floor.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he said. Damn it! I didn't like him like this, so lifeless and sad.

"No it's fine but are you uh okay?"

"You already asked that Edo," my felt myself turn even more scarlet as my heart continued to thump in my chest; he had given me another nickname.

"I know but I kind of wanted to know what happened," I prayed that he would react well and I didn't screw things up like I usually do.

"It's really nothing," I watched his long fingers tangle with his green locks as he ran it through his hair. Bullshit I thought. There was definitely something wrong.

"Come on please tell me, I…I don't really like um seeing you like this okay?" This seemed to trigger something since he looked thoughtful for a moment. His eyes were clouded with thought before I heard a sigh.

"Before I moved here in 9th grade, I went to another school where u was also a loner." He smiled which I knew was a good sign.

"I know hard to believe with my good looks," there's the arrogant bastard I know and love-like as a friend.

"Only in your mind," I snickered before letting him continue.

"Well there I had one friend, like my only friend and for some reason the old had thought I had liked him or something stupid like that," I quickly took notice of his flustered face and his growing blush.

"So she thought I was gay or something and got angry since she's like this crazy homophobe and stuff so she like does this whenever some guy comes over." He nervously laughed.

"Envy," I stated, earning his full attention. I can't believe I was doing this but mom always said I had courage. I like to call it stupidity though since if he takes this the wrong way, he might be angry at me forever. But then again I shouldn't care, right?

"Are you gay?" I stated, immediately regretting I had said it. My head looked away, afraid that he might be angry. But when I locked eyes with him again he just seemed shocked more than angry or offended.

"What?" his voice hinted confusion.

"Well are you gay?" I asked again, feeling my heart beat out of my chest. Another moment of silence passed before I felt something push me down on the bed.

I looked up in shock, my mouth didn't know what to say since my mind had gone blank and my heart was going crazy. For a moment I thought he was going to punch my face in but the look on his face said otherwise.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" he said seductively. I felt my eye twitch before I stuttered a few sounds that's were definitely not of any language. Then I heard laughter, Envy was laughing his ass off while I sat there annoyed.

"It's not funny!" I yelled, even though the voice inside of me was glad he was okay and laughing again. I punched him in the arm, how dare he toy with me like that?

"Hey take it easy Edo! It was just a joke, you really need a new sense of humor." I may have seemed angry but underneath I was really glad he was okay. Although my pride would never let me admit this to anyone, I think I just might like Envy. Only question is, is it unrequited or returned?


	5. Chapter 5

Again this is in Edward's point of view.

NOTE: jump cut about a week

I don't like Roy, not one bit. Sure he was my best friend, even though he was always a fucking bastard, damn it I'm not short. But for now I hate him. I really hate him. I can almost feel my pencil break underneath my hand, the grey, dull lead writes so roughly on the paper there are almost holes in it.

I can't look up though, I won't look up. I have too much pride to do so. Even though I feel so curious, I'm glad the pride overpowers it. Anyway, like I said I can't and will not look up. I mean I already know what's happening so why do I still need to acknowledge the fact?

Ugh it's truly sickening what's happening. What makes it worse is that the fucking bastard's already got a girlfriend, seems that one can't be satisfying his taste. So why is he picking on a dude? And especially that specific dude, why my Envy out of all the people and girls he could have chosen?

He's definitely lying about being out of the closet. I still have the text, oh how cliché it sounds. "Hey i kinda like dis guy, u kno that green hair guy? I think i might b bi or sumtin" Bullshit, just because you like one person of the same sex doesn't mean you're all "OMG I must be gay!" He even said "IDK he's the only 1 so far" and yet he's announced it to the world.

Of course no one but few know about the Envy part, of course he couldn't let that part get out. I might be able to use it against him but I can't. Sure it would be hilarious seeing Riza beat him to a bloody pulp, whoa easy there Ed no need for more grotesque images, but I can't do that to her. I can easily to it to hurt him but not her. She'd be too devastated.

Damn it! I can hear them talking now. For once why isn't Armstrong interrupting? I hate this! I have front row tickets to watch my heart break. Ugh scratch what I just said, that sounded way too girly. Shit, what if I actually start crying.

Ugh! I can understand the bastard flirting with him but god damn it Envy, why do you have to fall for it? Fuck I'm tearing up; maybe I can blame it on allergies. Who the hell has allergies in this climate? Ugh I'm contradicting myself again!

I'm seriously gonna break soon. Maybe I can look up for just one second, just to see the time. Wrong decision! Thanks a lot reality! I look up just to find them staring into each other's eyes like a fucking couple struck by cupid.

The image stings but I can't seem to avert my eyes away from it. Damn it, I can feel the tears piling up again. I just need the time, that's it. I look away long enough to find there was another ten minutes left. Not enough but it will do.

As soon as the bell rings, I sprang up from my seat and ran out of the door. I don't look back to see if they were to eye fucking. I just needed to get to lunch, I wouldn't eat but I could sit at the table all the way in the corner to calm myself. I could let the tears out there. Unfortunately I forgot about a certain Asian problem.

"Dude what's wrong?" I moved to the left only to be blocked in my path.

"Nothing," I mumbled before trying to get past Ling, my attempt failed. I knew I would have to tell Ling eventually, he'd bully it out of me soon.

"Yeah I'm the emperor of China; now tell me what's wrong." Isn't it strangely amusing to see a usually happy, carefree look so serious? Isn't it strangely frightening?

"Look nothings wrong, okay?" I looked up with serious eyes in hope he might back off. Big mistake, I had forgotten about the certain blue streaks flowing down my face.

"So this means nothings wrong?" he asked rhetorically as he brushed away some of the tears.

"Come on Ed, you can tell me what's wrong." I could but the difference is will I?

The cafeteria is at its loudest peak, it's so hard to hear anything but noisy chatter in here. Perfect, so no one from afar could eavesdrop.

"I hate Roy, I really do," I clench my teeth. The name is just so sickening to say, I feel like I just ate a mothball when I said it.

"Why? What happened? I thought you two were friends?" He honestly does sound genuinely shocked which is strange since he can usually predict things ahead of time. Then again, I'm usually the one who gets it last.

"I just don't like him okay?" I barked before turning away.

"Oh come, you can't just tell me that and expect me not to want to know more?"

"You sound like a gossiping hairdresser," I commented dryly, at least the tears were gone now even though I still fucking hate that bastard.

"Tch you're one to talk, now tell me why."

My mind kept on debating with itself whether I should tell him or not. I mean he's pretty reliable and I've known for about three years now. I think it's safe since he reacted well when that bastard "came out of the closet" But I know I can't tell anyone else, one person is enough.

"You know about Envy right?" I asked cautiously, feeling a slight lump in my throat. I didn't want to the spill the beans in case that cheating bastard didn't say it to Ling yet. I hated the bastard but I wanted to be on his good side.

"Yeah, I think it is so unfair for Riza." He shook his head, his voice hinted a bit of venom. I think it's because his girlfriend Ran Fan is friends with Riza.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I took a deep sigh, this did nothing to settle my already frazzled nerves.

"Well, I also like him too…a lot and definitely a lot longer then that bastard ever did!" It took a while for Ling to absorb all of this, he eventually recovered.

"So…what does that make you?"

"Huh what do you mean?" Remember my brain's super slow.

"Well are you gay or you know bi or what?"

"I don't know but unlike that bastard I don't go shouting it to the whole world."

There was a silence before he began to pester me with questions.

"How long?"

"How did you know?"

"Are you gonna tell Al? What about your dad?

"Are you going to stop Roy?"

"Are you going to ask Envy out?"

I immediately felt trapped and frustrated with these questions; still I tried to answer to the best of my ability.

"About 3 years."

"When I can't look at others in the same way, hey don't laugh!"

"Hell no, and you're not gonna either!"

"As much as I want to, I'm going to wait."

"Eventually."

"So what are you going to do now?" He asked, pulling his backpack up on one shoulder. It was almost the end of lunch and I still can't believe he didn't eat anything! It seemed like he was only hungry for answers.

"Easy," I replied, pulling a backpack up as well.

"I'm going to get closer with Envy, and then ask him out." He looked at me kind of funny.

"What?" I replied with a dull voice.

"That's your plan?" The bell rang, before I parted in the opposite direction I shouted to him.

"It's only step one of this epic!"

"You have fun with that Elric!" he sarcastically shouted. I will have fun, believe I will.

In Spanish I wrote out a plan consisting of many but simple steps.

Step one, since Alphonse goes over to Wrath's house everyday now. I can just invite myself there.

Step two; find out from his sister and mom what he likes. Not his dad, no, Greed is too scary for me to approach.

Step three, chat a lot more in social studies.

Step four, ask to hang out.

I haven't figured out step five but I like the plan so far. If only I had more confidence. Maybe I could just ask Envy out. And what, ruin the plot?


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so far I didn't murder anyone yet. More like I didn't wring that bastard's neck yet. Believe me; I've been pretty tempted through this week. It's so disgusting watching this cliché go down, eyes all cloudy and junk. Maybe I should forget about the stupid plan and just straight up go up to Riza and say "your boyfriend is trying to steal mine."

Easy Ed, calm down. There's no way in hell I'm doing that. But who knows, I might just be crazy enough to do it. Then again, I'm not that stupid. But it's just so frustrating seeing them flirt together. Right there, in front of the seemingly oblivious world to see. God damn it Armstrong! How come you won't stop this but you still catch me chewing gum?

Crap, what if they have more classes together…That I'm not in. It's not like I want to see myself cry or anything but I wonder what they do in other classes… What if they have lunch together? I can see it now; they look into each others eyes and Envys feeding Roy and stuff. Or even worse, what if they have study hall together? Where they cut and go into the janitor's closet! Ugh hell no, why did I just mentally scar myself there?

Damn it! Focus now! I let out a long sigh of relief when I see that smirking bastard get up to go to the bathroom. I really feel like getting down on my knees and thanking the god I didn't believe in.

Luckily for me, Roy's the type of guy who puts his schedule in his binder as if he forgot whether he needed to flirt with the math teacher or the science teacher. I looked over his schedule, careful to appear as if I'm just looking at the board which is pretty easy to fake since I sit all the way in the back.

Now to check if Envy has the same, glancing over I saw that he didn't have his schedule in his binder. Thanks Envy, you just made my life a thousand times harder, okay maybe that was an exaggeration but you didn't exactly help me here.

What am I supposed to do now? Come on brain, why won't you work when I need you to? Suddenly I remembered seeing something similar in a movie once, where the guy asks for the girls notes but secretly he looks at her notes to if she likes him or not. Movies have taught me that apparently all girls doodle their crush's name on their binder to show it off to the world.

It's a long shot, but if just might work.

"Hey Envy?" His head pops up when I say his name. I notice that he's wearing his glasses today. I can feel my face getting more nervous as I continue to stare. My god he looks sexy, he really needs to tie his hair back more often. Ugh, I feel like a girl now. Maybe I am a girl but with a flat chest and a penis. Damn it, I'm getting off topic again!

"I can't really see the board from here-"

"That's because you're so short," he smiled waiting for my reaction. I immediately feel my nose flare up and my eyebrow twitching furiously but I know I can't attract attention to myself now.

"Ha very amusing indeed, anyway can I have the notes or what?" His arrogant smirk quickly changed into a playful smile.

"Knock yourself out," he shoved his entire binder over.

"Thanks," noticing he painted his nails purple today. Purple, kind of like his eyes.

I quickly pretend I'm copying down the notes for social studies but I'm really just looking at his schedule. To my relief this is the only class they share together. I felt a humongous weight has just been lifted off me. Once I have what I need, I handed him back his binder which is also purple.

"Thanks," I mutter.

"No problem Edo," when I looked up I noticed that his glasses were tinted purple along with the various shades of purple he was wearing.

"Wow you really like purple," I stated out of nowhere.

"What?" he replied, I wasn't sure if he was insulted or just couldn't hear me or he was confused.

"You know since you wear a lot of purple and stuff, so is like your favorite color or something?"

He laughed, his laugh always sounds so warm and inviting, it almost makes me want to smile. Ugh I really am a girl.

"Nope, my favorite colors yellow," he said sarcastically but yet friendly.

"No but seriously it's not my favorite color," just then the bell rang, signaling everyone to get up from their seats.

"So then what is your favorite color?" I asked at the doorway.

"It's green," he walked off in the opposite direction while I stood there. Green, I have to remember that.

I collapsed on my bed when I got home, I really should be doing homework but I feel like sleep is more important. Unlike what Alphonse says, it's not a beauty nap it's called "falling on the bed because you're really damn tired." So anyway, I was just about to close my eyes and drift off when I hear a chirpy voice. Of course it doesn't take a genius to figure out who that is.

"Hey Ed!" I open one eye, hopefully if I look annoyed enough he'll go away. Of course this time Al chose to oblivious and continue on.

"Can you drive me to my friend's house again?" I groan before rolling over.

"Why can't you just get mom to," I stop in the middle of my sentence. Wait, if it is that frizzy haired kid's house then I have an excuse to see Envy again.

"Wait, which friend is it?" I pretend to sound tired in case it wasn't that Wrath kid.

"Um you've met him before; you know he lives on the house near the library…" I hold up my hand to stop Alphonse from talking anymore.

"No need for a life story, what's the name?"

"Um Wrath," he looks a bit a nervous and blushed a little when he says the name. I raise an eyebrow to this but I'm do busy celebrating in my mind. Still I act as if it's a chore.

"Fine, just tell me where it is."

AN: So what should happen at Envy's house, maybe a lemon? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

It' official, I'm a girl now. I should just tell Al to call me Edwina now. But he probably would have seen it coming a mile away; he's always had this weird sixth sense thing but only when it comes to me. Like when he knew I was the one who broke mom's vase, then again everyone knew that…

Damn, I'm getting off topic again. Anyway, here I am driving to Envy's house. Although I would never say this out loud, damn that boy is sexy. Yep I now have to kill myself for thinking that. But I'm not the only one who's been nervous, Al's bouncing up and down on the seats. With the way he's smiling you'd think we were going to Disney.

Ugh I hate those people who dress up like cartoon characters, so damn creepy. But back to reality, Al's seriously starting to scare me with his happiness. I mean, the boy has always been cheery but not like this. This…was just weird. I probably should keep an eye on this but I have my own issues to deal with. Like how to murder the pony bastard without having to leave the country.

I can't believe it, what does that bastard have that I don't? Well besides being tall, dark, and smooth. I know I don't have a single flirtatious bone in my body and I'm probably the awkward type who flits by saying something weird like "so…you like bread?" But it's not fair! He already has a girlfriend who would do anything for him, so why does he get to take mine?

"Brother, you've already passed the house!" a familiar voice snaps me out of my bitching rant. I feel the unforgettable feeling of eyes watering slightly, damn these emotions!

"Sorry Al, I got a little distracted," I pulled off a nervous smile and I turned the car around. Maybe he didn't notice, maybe he did but wanted to be nice, or maybe he was too damn happy about going to his friend's house. For some reason, I strongly believe it's the last one.

"It's fine as long you don't get us into any car accidents," he said half jokingly.

Once again we pull up into the drive way, only to be greeted "warmly", and I use that term lightly, by Al's weird friend. I mean seriously this kid is hyper, as soon as we get out of the car he jumps on my back, dragging me to the ground.

"Boo!" He screams with a big smile on his back. As he's giggling his ass off, Al don't just stand there laughing, I'm trying to regain the air that's literally been knocked out of me.

"Hey um Wrath," I say awkwardly, I'll try to be nice to this kid since my brother really likes him and he is my crush's brother.

"Hey! You're that kid Envy knows right?" damn at least this kid has a lot of energy, wish I could be like some times.

"Yeah, say do you know if he's home? I didn't get the homework for one of the classes." Please let it work…

"Okay! He's up in his room!" I smiled a smile almost as big as this kid, I can't believe it worked!

"Okay thanks!" I walked into the house, up the stairs, and down the hall where everything would begin. I bit the bottom of my lip to stop myself from smiling too much; I could a knot building up in my stomach.

"Hey Envy?" I say in a squeaky voice, damn that sounded girly. No reply came from behind the door so I knocked again only to get the same response. Unable to contain my curiosity anymore, I opened the door slowly. No one was in there.

"Envy?" I looked around but found no sign of my palm tree. I was too lazy to return downstairs so naturally I just waited on his bed. Looking around I saw that it hadn't changed much since the last time I was here, except for the new nail polish that sat on his nightstand.

Curious to see if he had any other colors, I opened one of the drawers to find it filled with different kinds of nail polish. I felt like doing a nervous laugh since I really hadn't expected that. Afraid what else I would find; I just closed the drawer and began my waiting process again.

I felt like I was in social studies class, time was going so slow that I almost wanted to punch the ticking clock on the nightstand. Seriously, that tick was mocking me. It just went back and forth and back and forth for longest time ever. It was also really warm in Envy's room, like it was artic winter all around his house but as soon as you step in his room you feel like stripping down. Ugh bad imagery, bad mind!

I seriously just felt like dozing off, right here right now. Why not? I'm sitting on a bed with a case of serious boredom. Damn it, maybe that Wrath kid lied. Maybe Envy was already at someone else's house. Maybe he was at that bastard's place, and they're getting all cozy and warmed up together.

I could feel my face heat up from anger but soon it was red for…different reasons.

"Wrath I thought I told you not to go in my room!" My mouth dropped wide open as I felt my eyes being permanently glued to the sight in front of me. Envy walked in wearing a towel, well more like two since he also had one for his hair.

Oh god, I felt like jumping up and kissing him right there. I take back whatever I said about him being too thin, his body although pale is extremely defined to the point I can't help but drool. I never would have thought someone as feminine like as him would have such an amazing body.

However, that wasn't what my eyes were glued on. When he had walked into the room, he seemed so thrown off that the towel just came off. I know what I must look like right now, big eyed with drool coming out of my mouth and oh yeah, red as a beet. But I can't help it, I feel so perverted for staring but I literally can't stop staring.

Okay this is going to sound more perverted than that pony bastard but I got to say, I kind of suspected Envy was the type to shave. Ugh no! That was a bad thought! Bad Ed! Bad Ed! But it's like humongous, almost as big as my arm! Fuck, I didn't just think that. Damn it! There was an even bigger problem happening, shit why now?

"Oh my god! Ed, you scared the crap out of me," Envy said nervously while he struggled to cover up.

"I''mreallysorry!" I sputtered as I made a grab for the nearest pillow to cover up my problem.

"Easy there chibi, it's alright." He seemed to calm down a lot even though I still felt extremely high strung.

Then he just started changing, I know right? It was like he had no idea what just happened, as if it never existed. Damn either this guy is easier going than I thought or he just doesn't mind me at all. Hopefully it was the last one. I must have been really eyeing him since he stopped and smirked in my direction.

"Enjoying the show?" he purred.

"Shut up!" I screamed, a little louder than I anticipated but he just laughed before slipping the final article clothing over his head. I noticed that he always wears this weird black headband with a red triangle in the middle. It's kind of cool but also kind of weird.

"Relax chibi, you need to let go," he plopped down on the bed, sitting right next to me. His hair was a darker green than usual but still managed to have each strand stray off from each other. His amethyst eyes still glowed with life.

"I'm not short," I mutter, not feeling the need to attract more attention than needed since my little "problem" was still there.

"Sure you're not," he smiled before rustling my hair like you do to a child.

An awkward silence fell upon us until we heard something or more like someone moan behind the walls. We both looked at each, his face looked like he was about to laugh his ass off. As for me, I was just fucking scared.

Naturally we stay quiet to see if it was just a random accident. The next part will haunt me for the rest of my life. I could have gone fifty years without hearing my brother moan in a suggestive way. I felt like fainting, the red on my face was replaced with a sickly white and my problem instantly died.

"What the hell…" Envy got up from the bed, I followed shortly to see if what I think was happening was really going down. "Ah Al," Envy stopped dead in his tracks before he started again with a scowl.

"That was definitely Wrath's voice," he stormed down the hall before going to what appeared to be Wrath's room.

"Wait Envy, lets not…"

Envy ripped open the door, his expression immediately made rethink whether I wanted to look or not. Once again my horrible curiosity got the better of me and forced me to look. By the time I got there Al and Wrath were struggling to put there clothes back on but the evidence what happened was still presented by the blushes on their faces.

"Wrath!" Envy barked. The younger boy seemed to flinch at his name. The green haired teen then proceeded to smack the kid earning a yelp.

"What the hell dude?" Envy yelled. Alphonse looked nervously at the ground, he looked like he was about to cry.

"Do you have any idea how angry I am?" Poor kid, Envy was really bashing him now.

"How could you let yourself be bottom?"

"What?" Wrath, Alphonse, and I all said at the same time.

"How could you let a member of the Sin family be bottom? Shame on you sir!" Envy fake slapped Wrath.

"I am ever so sorry wise elder brother; please can't you ever forgive me?" The boy dramatically dropped to the ground. He then hugged Envy's legs, looking up with big, puppy dog eyes. Alphonse and I looked at each other, exchanging worried glances.

"Uh…" he muttered with an extremely confused face on. I shrugged.

"It must be a family thing."

Later on, long after saying goodbye to the Sins, long after dinner, and long after curfew, I decided to confront Al. I walked down the hall casually; at least now I know I can count on him not being a homophobic.

"Hey Al?" I whispered as I poked my head into his room. Mom would kill us if she found us up past eleven.

After a long silence I decided that he was asleep. As I was about to leave I heard a faint "yeah?" Turning around, I met a nervous Alphonse who was fidgeting pretty badly.

"Alphonse…" but before I could even start, Al broke down.

"Pleasedon'ttellmomI''ttellanyone!" he blubbered in one breathe; tears were leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

"Easy there, try speaking English next time," I laughed trying to lighten up the mood. It seemed to work, since he smiled very lightly.

"Now I just want you to know I'm not mad or anything," the waterworks stopped as he looked up from the ground.

"You're not?" he asked in a meek, shaky voice.

"No, of course not! You're my brother and I really don't care who you're with as long as they're good to you. Cause if they're not, there will be hell to pay," hearing him laugh brought a smile to my face. Damn it, I didn't like seeing him sad. It just wasn't right to see a happy go lucky guy be so worked up.

"Besides…" he faced me, his face now wore a confused expression.

"I've also been questioning that about myself too."

Okay remember how I said I was a girl now? Well make it so the entire Elric family is full of girls, except Hohenheim, since the minute I said that Al pounced on me. It was like one of the Animal Planet shows where the lioness attacks the helpless gazelle.

"Really, you do? Oh my god tell me who! Who is it? Who is it?"

"Easy there tiger, don't hurt yourself! I will tell you, all in good time. I'll tell you…someday maybe."

"Aw come on! Please?" Al kept begging like a dog does for a treat. I laughed as he continued to bombard me with more and more questions, each were getting more ridiculous than the previous.

"Okay fine I'll tell you," a wide smile appeared on his before he yelled "Yay!"

"In the morning," I smirked before running out of there like hell.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Envy," he looks up from the computer screen, eyes unfazed but to me they lighted up the room. Armstrong, for once, did something great. Great enough for me to get down on my knees and praise him like some sort of demigod. For you see, the next two weeks will be spent in the library researching for a project.

I know it sounds like heaven, for two whole weeks I can have all the time in the world to talk to Envy. But that's not even the best part, it's a partner project. Usually I hate working with other people since I don't want them to screw anything up but we actually get to choose our partners this time.

The project is simple enough. Pick a country, except the United States, and make a documentary about its history, culture, and language. I usually love these projects since it's super easy to do last minute and I still get an A every time. But count on Armstrong to twist it up and instead of the usual essay, we have to record a documentary. He basically ruined my last minute plan.

If he wasn't so annoying and scary I just might run up to Armstrong and give him bear hug. But then he'd probably take off his shirt and start flexing muscles while going on about something irrelevant. Lucky for me that bastard already chose some other kid, leaving me to have Envy all to myself. It's just going to be him and me, for the next two weeks.

"You wanna be my project partner? I don't know anyone else here…" I try to make it sound like it's just a casual thing but anyone that knows me knows I prefer to work alone. So I'm praying he just thinks I do this not out of will. He gives a slight smile before replying with simple "okay."

"Great so have you decided which topic you want to it on?" I try to hide my goofy grin but I know it's probably already showing.

"Nah, I haven't decided yet. Why, you got an idea?" He looks around before pulling a chair from an empty computer spot. I almost flinched when the chair made that horribly irritating screech noise it makes when dragged along. Sheska, who is also a librarian, looks up before motioning the quiet sign.

"Sorry," I whispered nervously feeling like an idiot for some reason.

"Well have anything in mind chibi?" He looks over in my direction, his eyes screamed smug. I felt my eye twitch slightly, but that's not the issue. The issue is whether the doctors made a mistake when they labeled me as a boy since I feel anything but manly right now. The thumping is racing at a rapid speed; the temperature suddenly turned 30 degrees hotter. And all because of eye contact. I hate this, how can I-no anyone is so weak in the knees from eye contact?

"I'm not sure; do you have any countries you're particularly interested in?" Oh god I sound like an old teacher. Damn it brain, why don't you work in these situations?

"Um, how about France Edo?" He asks. Forgive me if I sound like a rapist but, god I just want to claim him right now. Shivers shake throughout my body when he says my name.

"Sure, let's go uh confirm it." We simultaneously rose up from our seats before walking over to Armstrong who was currently scaring the crap out of a freshman. Walking over I felt our hands touch for a brief second. Through the corner of my eye I noticed he either ignored it or simply didn't care. I, on the other hand, felt my face heat up with an equal intensity of an oven.

"YOUNG MAN, YOU ARE WITNESSING A TECHNIQUE USED BY MY FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS!"

"I just wanted to know which printer was color…" came a meek voice from the now squirming freshman. Envy and I waited for Armstrong to stop with his blabbering, although it usually takes a while for him to stop blabbing. It takes even longer for him to put on a shirt. I mean come on, how many shirts does that psychopath own? He must spend a small fortune every month just on shirts.

Luckily for us, the freshman spoke up quickly that he had somewhere else to go and sprinted far away from Armstrong. I seriously envy that guy. Armstrong looked almost disappointed before turning his attention back to us.

"So what do you young men need?" his voice actually sounding normal for once.

I opened my mouth but then the fucking bell rang.

"Well whatever it is, it will have to wait tomorrow. Good day." And before I could even mutter a syllable, he took off somewhere. I felt my eye twitch and as my brows scrunched up in annoyance. The only thing I could think of was:

"Fuck."

"Its okay chibister, we'll just tell him tomorrow," Envy didn't seem irritated at all almost the complete opposite.

"Okay," I sighed, hoping the rouge on my face would fade away quickly. I could feel my entire body sag down, my eyelids drooped over a bit.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" Like a shot of mocha, I felt my senses perk up. Hearing can deceive you quite easily so I decide to see if what I thought I heard was correct.

"What?" I try my best to sound confused.

"What are you doing tonight?" I look at his face for any signs of nervousness, even the teeniest fidget. However I got nothing but the default, content expression. His amethyst eyes didn't even blink.

"Um sleeping, eating, and doing my homework. Yeah that's about the just of it, why?"

"No you're not. You're coming over so we can start this project."

"Sounds great," I chuckled not giggled, chuckled.

"Okay, be there by 4 okay?"

"Okay, bye!" I wait for him to leave before I start to grin and giggling to myself like an idiot. I feel everyone staring intensely at me but I really don't care at this point.

As I walked off to lunch, the only thing that crossed my mind is not about the project but whether I should make a move or anything. Count on me not to even flash a second of worry for the social studies documentary but to worry if I should say anything. I hate having arguments with myself; it makes me think I'm crazy. I mean, I probably am but I don't want to think like that. After a heated debate with my personalities, wow I sound psycho, I decided on one thing. Tonight, I'm gonna try and hold hands with him. Yeah I know, I'm bad ass.


	9. Chapter 9

You know that thing I have; you know that thing that makes me biologically a boy? Well I really can't find a use for it since I feel like someone just stabbed me with a syringe full of female hormones. I've done a full transformation in mind, new name is Edwina Elric. Seriously I'm almost sick to my stomach the way I'm acting.

Okay so I've got about an hour until I have to go over to Envy's. The metallic tang of blood brushes lightly against my mouth as I mercilessly abuse my thumb nail. Wanna know the reason why nervous is practically branded across my face? It's not because I have documentary to make. It's not because I get to see my beautiful palm tree soon. Nope, it's because I have trouble deciding what to wear.

"Christ it's like I've been shot with a syringe full of female hormones," I mumble as I toss away various articles clothing.

"I really need to clean out my closet out more often," I kept eyeing the mountain of shoes mixed in with past notes. I continue to scavenge for that one shirt; I even face a sudden avalanche of discarded clothing for it. I think I've literally torn my room apart searching for that shirt.

~Flashback~

"_Hey Chibi!" Envy skipped and I mean literally skipped up to me._

"_I really wish you wouldn't call me that," I sighed, feeling his smile grow bigger._

"_Aw but that wouldn't be as much fun, would it?" I nearly froze stiff when he started to run his hair through my braid._

"_Can I re-braid it?" He asked._

"_Err, sure," I felt my breath become irregular and louder. Why was it so hard to keep my cool around this guy?_

_ "You really should wear that shirt more often, it's so cute!" It's amazing how such a feminine statement coming out of a feminine guy can sound manly as hell._

"_Err, okay then." I actually kind of hated this shirt since Winry decided to pull a little prank this morning and replaced all of my jackets and stuff with frilly girl shirts. I mean I am wearing a black halter thing that practically screams gay._

_ "I actually kind of hate this shirt; I'm only wearing because Winry won't give me back my normal clothing. I was about to throw it away later." Envy stopped braiding for a moment so he could put on a disappointed pout._

"_Aw, but it's so cute on you!" I could feel my face intensify from the sudden compliment._

"_Well…" _

"_Please! It looks great!"_

"_Okay, hey are you almost done with the braid?"_

_~End of flashback~_

To think I'm searching for a shirt I don't even like. After tossing out everything from my drawers and closet I eventually gave up.

"Hey Al, have you seen that black tank top thing?"

"What?" from the sound of the soft reply, I could tell he was in the kitchen. Before I went downstairs I threw a glance at the clock only to do a double take.

"Shit, I've only got forty five minutes left."

Practically throwing myself off the steps, I sprinted to the kitchen to find my brother baking something. Why on earth does he wear that pink apron, hell if ill ever know. To be honest I really don't care now.

"Al, have you seen that black halter top thing? I really need it!" He stops stirring the cake batter he's been mixing to cast a weird look at me.

"I thought you hated that top."

"Yeah but I really need it now, please just tell me where it is!" I didn't mean to sound rude but I was really frustrated now.

"I think Winry took it back," he scratched his forehead. That was I needed before I practically broke down the door and bolted for Winry's.

"Please let that wench be home," I mumbled before reaching her porch. Pinako and Winry live literally down the street but they were hardly ever home.

"Come on, come one," I nervously smashed the door bell a thousand times.

At the same time, I was also furiously banging against the door. Then a silent mumble could be heard.

"Cut out that fucking racket, I'll be there in a second." I ceased my banging to hear the muffled sounds of footsteps coming closer and closer.

The door suddenly swung open and I came face to face with a really pissed off mechanic. Oil and black soot stuff streaked her face along with an anger filled glare.

"What the hell Ed? You know I have like a million orders this week so could you please not disturb me?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll leave you along but first can I please borrow that black halter top?"

I could see the confusion on her face as he was completely thrown off.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You, the guy who never visits, come here to ask for the top that you said you despised and threaten to kill me for giving it to you. Okay who the hell are you and what did you do with the blond midget I know?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MOUSY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK?"

"Okay good that still hasn't changed."

"Look I don't have much time, could I please get that top?" I begged, at this point I would have gotten down on my knees and prayed for it.

"Hold up, I'll give it to you but on one condition."

"Woman, I don't have the time for now! I'll do anything later but not now!"

"Then no top," she smiled manically.

"Fine what is it, money?"

"Nope here's the deal…"

"Paninya, open up!" I had to drive across town just to find this girl, not to mention avoid getting a speeding ticket.

"What?" the bored girl replied.

"I need some sort of wrench thing, you borrowed from Winry about a month ago."

"No way, she said I could have it for three months!" The tanned girl pouted.

"Please! It's really important!"

"No! I need so I can fix my own project!"

"Please this is really important!" The girl hesitated for a moment as if she was giving it some thought before smiling a bit.

"Fine, I'll give it you." I felt a smile grow on my face.

"But for a price," My euphoria instantly dropped and was replaced with a mixture of fear and agony.

"What's the catch?" I groaned.

My knees feel like they're about to collapse, I've gone through about fifty people to get that shirt. Okay that's an exaggeration but I have gone through 3 different people since Paninya. First I had to get a lighter thing from Havoc, then I need to get a book from Lust, and now I'm at Wrath's soccer practice trying to bargain for Lust's diary back.

"Look, I'll fifty dollars if you give it back."

"Hmm," the little bastard pretended to sound interested before dismissing it.

"Fine, is there anything you want? Anything you need?" I felt like I was on the edge, I was already so tired and had twenty minutes left.

"Nope, with this baby I can blackmail Lust for months!" He grinned.

"Come on! Help a brother out here! Wait, you like Ki8ller Headphones (NOTE: NOT REAL BAND) right?" He eyes practically lit up when I mentioned the band.

"If I give you and Al two tickets for a concert on Saturday, then will you give it to me?"

"Fuck yes!" we quickly swapped items. I felt a little sad when I had to give those away. I was kind of planning to them with Al this weekend but it was definitely going to be worth it.

I slammed the car door before wrestling to get the top on quickly. I must have had my hair sticking out in all directions since I literally shoved the wrench at Winry before grabbing the shirt and slurring a thank you. Now I was only focusing on putting it on. When the shirt was successfully on, I jerked the ignition key before slamming the pedal. Nervously glancing at the clock, I saw that I had ten minutes to get to Envy's. I have no idea why I was tensed up about getting there on time. I'm usually easy going and don't care if I'm late but I feel that if I'm late now, then the world will stop turning or something.

I felt an instant weight being lifted off my shoulders when I manage to pull into the familiar driveway with a minute to spare. All that stress, all that work just for one shirt. Envy better notice or else someone's going to die tonight. Quickly running my fingers in an attempt to comb them, I rang the doorbell. Geez was that sweat on my neck? I hope I don't look like I just came back from jogging. Fuck, what if I smell bad? I should have sprayed a little cologne on or something. But maybe that would signal I was trying too hard. I was too busy fighting with myself to barely notice Envy opening the door.

"Ed! You're here!"

AN: And just because I'm bastard I'm going to Leave it off here :D

Review and stuff or else you lose an eyelash!


End file.
